The play
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Scar return, Kion and his friends decided to put on a play to entertain both Prideland and the Outland. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King member as roleplay.
At the Prideland, Kion was the first to wake up. He went to his sister Kiara to wake her up too.

Kion said, "Hey Kiara, you awake."

Kiara said, "Mm...Yeah..."

Kion said, "You wanna come and watch the sunrise with me."

Kiara said, "Sure!"

So Kion and Kiara went to the top of Priderock to see the sunrise. Soon, Kiara saw something toward the horizon.

Kiara said, "What is that?"

Kion said, "What wrong Kiara?"

Kiara said, "There's something over there!"

Kion said, "Let me see."

Kion looked as close as he can. Soon, he saw a lion with black mane and a scar on his eye. He was shocked. It looked just like...

Kion said, "Scar."

Kiara said, "Oh, no! What do we do?"

Kion said, "It time for me to call my crew. Get my friend while I keep an eye out for Scar."

Kiara said, "I'm on it."

So Kion went to keep an eye on Scar. Kiara went to find Kion crew. Pretty soon, she found them.

Kiara said, "Kion needs you guys right now!"

Fuli said, "What is it?"

Kiara said, "Just follow me!"

So Kiara took the gang to see Kion.

Kion said, "Great you're here."

Bunga said, "So, what the problem?"

Kion said, "It Scar. He's back."

Bunga said, "But Scar's dead!"

Kion said, "Something must of happen."

Ono said, "Maybe he was back from the dead. Like a Zombie."

Bunga shouted and said, "ZOMBIE!"

Kion said, "Guys, there are no such thing as Zombie."

Beshte said, "How do you know?"

Kion said, "There just...aren't..."

Fuli said, "You probably didn't think it was possible to have a magic roar, either, did you?"

Kion said, "Good point."

Kiara said, "So what do we do? Stalk Scar all day long."

Kion said, "No, we are gonna make sure he doesn't do anything bad."

Ono said, "But, what will your dad say?"

Kion said, "Dad doesn't have to know, for now."

Beshte said, "Well, the least we can do is have one of us talk to him."

Kion said, "Hmm...Who should that be? There's no way he'll talk to me, so it'll have to be one of you."

Kiara said, "Well, I'll talk to Scar. The rest of you stay here and make sure dad doesn't see us."

Kion said, "Kiara, no! There's no way he'll talk to you. We look too much like Dad. It's gotta be one of the non-lions."

Kiara said, "Fine. Fuli, you talk to him."

Fuli said, "Fine."

Kion said, "Alright, but remember Fuli, do not be naughty."

Fuli said, "Hee hee...When am I?"

Ono said, "Like when you made those monkey chase you after you made fun of them for scratchy their head."

Fuli said, "Heh heh...That was awesome..."

Kion said, "Just go already."

Fuli said, "Alright. Sheesh."

So Fuli quickly went straight to Scar. She made sure that Scar didn't know she is here. When Fuli step on the branch, Scar quickly turned around and saw Fuli.

Scar said, "Who are you, cheetah?"

Fuli said, "My name is Fuli. Are you Scar the one who killed Mufasa?"

Scar said, "So that's the first thing you associate with me? Not my time as king of the Pride Lands? How typical..."

Fuli said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Scar said, "I have come to see someone, actually."

Fuli said, "And who might that be?"

Scar said, "Why do you care?"

Fuli said, "What the matter Scar? Scared."

Scar said, "Ridiculous. I simply don't see why you are so interested in what I'm doing."

Fuli said, "Well for one thing, it seem to me that you came back from the dead. Was there a reason why you came back or is it because you want to get revenge?"

Scar said, "Now why would you ask that?"

Fuli said, "Because Simba told me all about you. You killed his father, made Simba ran away, and made every lions miserable at the Prideland."

Scar said, "Ah, so you have heard..."

Fuli said, "Yes. Now you came back alive to get your revenge on him."

Scar said, "You are one clever girl, aren't you?"

Fuli said, "Well, I am the fastest cheetah of the Lion Guard."

Scar said, "Ah, so Simba's allowing non-lions now? How typical..."

Fuli said, "Got a problem with that."

Scar said, "Well, back in my day, the Lion Guard was always made of LIONS..."

Fuli said, "Well this is different. Anyway, you better stop what you're doing before Kion destroy you."

Scar said, "Kion? Who is Kion?"

Fuli said, "Uh, Simba's son. Kiara is Simba's daughter."

Scar said, "Ah...Thank you for telling me, young lady. Who is the heir to the throne?"

Fuli said, "Kiara. Kion is the fiercest of the Lion Guard. It was obvious that he is still a cub."

Scar said, "So he is in my place now...Hmm...I'd like to meet this new guard leader..."

Fuli said, "I don't think so. I command you to go back to the Outland. Beside, your Hyneas friends are worry about you."

Scar said, "Friends? Them! Ha! Do you even know what happened after my cursed nephew overthrew me?"

Fuli said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, they killed you and- wait, if the Hyneas are the one who ate you, then how come Zira didn't know that?"

Scar said, "She wasn't there. Where is she, anyhow? I assume Simba has banished her...After all, not a great deal of time has passed..."

Fuli said, "Hmm, I got an idea. Maybe I can get all of the Outland and Prideland back together again."

Scar said, "You? Ha ha ha! There's no way Simba would allow that, I'm sure...Why don't you just take me to Kion like a good little girl?"

Fuli said, "First off, I'm not little, second maybe if Zira would apologize to Simba, not realizing that the Hyneas killed you, maybe he might let them back in the Prideland."

Scar said, "Heh heh...Maybe...But I know you're stalling..."

Fuli said, "Whatever. Stay here, while I get someone."

So Fuli ran quickly back to Priderock to find Kion and the others.

Fuli said, "Hey guys, I have good new and bad new."

Kion said, "What's the bad news?"

Fuli sighed and said, "Scar is back. He said that he want to take revenge on Simba."

Ono said, "And what the good new?"

Fuli said, "The good news is, I'm gonna help Scar by having the Prideland and Outland rejoin."

Bunga burst into laughter and said, "You, rejoin Prideland and Outland." Bunga kept on laughing.

Kion said, "Fuli! It's not gonna work. I hope that's some sort of trick on your part..."

Fuli said, "It not. Here the plan, first we will go to the Outland. We gotta help Zira reunite with Scar, then we gotta get rid of the Hyneas. After that, one of us will come here and bring Simba to the border."

Kion said, "We can't bring Zira and Scar together! No one's gonna stand a chance!"

Ono said, "Which is why we need a love potion."

Bunga said, "Say what?"

Ono said, "A love potion. It can force people to fall in love."

Kiara said, "Hold on, this is not Valentine Day."

Ono said, "Still. We need a way to make a love potion."

Kion said, "Ono, even Rafiki couldn't do that. We're gonna need something more feasible."

Ono said, "Don't worry. I think I know who can help us. When I was flying south, I notice someone making potion. Her name was Zecora. I think she might help us make the love potion."

Kion said, "Okay, but if this doesn't work..."

Kiara said, "It will Kion. Remember, dad told us that the last potion that Zecora made for Hitler worked. Only that the potion was the evil to nice."

Kion said, "Oh, right. In that case, let's go!"

So the gang went to the Everfree forest to see Zecora.

Kiara said, "Zecora, are you here?"

Zecora said, "Well hello to you all how do you do. Is there something I can do for you?"

Kion said, "Yes, there is."

Beshte said, "We need a love potion. Can you make one for us?"

Zecora said, "I think I can help you with that. This potion will be finish in a flash. All I need to put some stuff. Ingredient in the bowl is not tough. First we add is lots of heart, then some blood right off the chart. Add a little sugar, spice, and everything nice, the last one is a pinch of a mice. Now I mixed it and then it done, I put it in a container and now done."

Kion said, "That's a lot of ingredients..."

Bunga said, "We'll get it all, Kion! Zuka Zama!"

Zecora said, "Do not worry about a thing. I already bought them from my journey."

So Zecora placed every ingredient in the bowl and mix it. Soon, it was complete.

Zecora said, "Here the potion that you might need. Don't forget to do it while looking."

Kiara said, "What?"

Zecora said, "In order for a person to fall in love. They have to do it to a first person they saw."

Fuli said, "Okay...We better be careful with this..."

Bunga said, "Well, it might be better if only some of us go just in case."

Kion said, "Right, I'll go with Fuli."

Kiara said, "Can I come too Kion?"

Kion said, "Of course."

Fuli said, "Then it settle. Me, Kiara, and Kion will go to the Outland, while the rest of you make sure that Simba doesn't know where we are."

They all nodded and they went separate way. Kion, Fuli, Kiara went back to where Scar is at.

Fuli said, "Hey Scar, are you here?"

Scar said, "So you're back..."

Fuli said, "Scar, this is Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard and this is Kiara, the future queen of the Prideland."

Scar said, "Ah...My great-nephew and great-niece...Not so "great" in person, are you?"

Kion said, "Grrrr, you take that back."

Kiara said, "Now Kion, relax."

Scar said, "What is it, Kion? Afraid you won't live up to my great legacy as the LAST Lion Guard leader? You might do well to learn from me..."

Kion said, "Grrrr, why you-"

Fuli said, "Alright you two. That enough. Anyway, we need to get to the Outland so we can get Scar to go back with Zira."

Scar said, "Me, back with Zira? You would really do that for me? Why, I'm almost touched..."

Fuli said, "Of course we will. Come on."

So the four made their way to the Outland.

Kion said, "Okay, now we gotta find Zira."

Fuli said, "You take the left, I'll take the right."

Kion said, "Got it."

Kiara said, "Wait."

Kion said, "What wrong Kiara?"

Kiara said, "Well, there's something I need to do while I'm here."

Kion said, "What?"

Kiara sighed and said, "Maybe it time for me to say it. When I was about Kion age, I went to the Outland. I met a nice lion while I was going there."

Scar said, "Oh, so you're talking about Kovu right."

Kiara said, "Yes."

Scar said, "Ah, my hand-chosen successor...Not my son, but he might as well be..."

Fuli said, "Alright. Let all split up."

Kion said, "Right."

So they all split up to look for Zira and Kovu. Pretty soon, Fuli found Zira, Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka.

Fuli said, "Hey guys, I found them."

Kion said, "Well, what do we do now?"

Scar said, "I'll call them. Hey Zira."

Zira said, "Scar? Is it really you?"

Scar said, "Yes. It me. I have return."

Zira said, "Oh, Scar! Come here, my love!"

Zira nuzzled Scar.

Scar said, "I may not have much love in me, Zira, but you will fill that ever-small hole eternally."

Zira said, "I guess you're right."

Kiara went to see Kovu.

Kiara said, "Hi Kovu. Remember me."

Kovu said, "Kiara!"

Kiara said, "Yeah, we met when we were almost attack by those crocodile."

Kovu said, "Yeah. I remember. It's so good to see you again! How've you been?"

Kiara said, "It was good. I want you to meet my brother Kion."

Kion said, "Hi."

Kiara said, "And this is Fuli."

Fuli said, "Hiya."

Kovu said, "It nice to meet you."

Kion said, "Hey Kovu, are those your sibling?"

Kovu said, "Yep! The ratty one's Nuka, and the girl's Vitani."

Nuka said, "Hi."

Vitani smiles at Kion and slinks around him and said, "Hey, big boy...How's it going?"

Kion smirks at her and said, "Great. You look gorgeous."

Vitani giggled.

Nuka said, "Oh brother."

Zira said, "So Scar, why did you bring the Pridelanders here anyway?"

Scar said, "I'm not entirely sure, myself..."

Zira said, "It seem to me that one of the Pridelanders is up to something."

Fuli said, "Well actually, we're here to talk about the problem between the Outland and the Prideland."

Zira said, "Oh, you mean how you frightened away the poor, starving hyenas? How about that nice gentleman of a vulture, who had leaves stuck in his feathers for a week after that first battle? You children are shameful, I say."

Kiara said, "Hey, you're the one who cause this in the first place."

Kion said, "First you killed Mufasa, then you took over the Prideland, you blamed our dad for killing Scar not noticing that was the Hyneas and-"

Zira said, "Wait, did you say that the Hyneas killed Scar?"

Scar said, "Almost, my dear. Almost. Obviously, Simba is still the enemy - you and I would still be ruling if not for him, after all - but in terms of my near-demise, my own allies are to blame, I'm afraid."

Fuli said, "Which is why we have a plan to have the Prideland let the Outland rejoin together as a family."

Vitani said, "And how are you gonna do that?"

Fuli said, "With a love potion."

Zira said, "Ha ha ha ha ha! Exactly how will that work?"

Fuli said, "We are gonna use this love potion to make Simba and Zira fall in love. Then we will do the same thing with Nala and Scar."

Kovu said, "WHAT!"

Kion said, "You must be joking."

Fuli said, "Nope."

Kion said, "Fuli, I can't have my parents fall in love with their archenemies! That's just cruel. They love each other too much. We need to use it some other way."

Fuli said, "Fine. I know, how about we can do a play?"

Nuka said, "A play."

Fuli said, "Yeah, like Romeo and Juliet or superheroes."

Scar said, "Oh, god...Zira and I will be the audience. If you sufficiently entertain us, you Pridelanders will be allowed to live. If not, you will die."

Kiara said, "Now hold on, all of us including Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Tifu, and Zuri will be in the play."

Kion said, "Unless you have stage fright."

Fuli said, "Well, I don't think any of us had stage fright."

Kiara said, "Zuri is a little scared, but she might handle it easily."

Vitani said, "But, what play can we do?"

Kovu said, "I know, let do Friendship is Magic."

Zira said, "And what will that be about?"

Kovu said, "Well, I remember once that in the story of three pony, Earth pony, Unicorn, and Pegasi, were all fighting over a land. Soon, they discover friendship and they once called it Equestria. Maybe we can do the same thing."

Kion said, "Interesting...Does that sound good, Scar and Zira?"

Scar said, "Maybe we could do that."

Zira said, "I thinks so too."

Fuli said, "Great. Now we need to get Simba and the other."

Kion said, "Are they gonna be in it too?"

Fuli said, "No, just the Lion Guard, Scar, Zira, Tifu, Zuri, Kiara, Vitani, Kovu, and Nuka."

Kiara said, "That is a good idea."

Scar said, "Zira and I are the audience, remember? Your lives are at stake with this, Pride Landers. Kovu, Vitani, Nuka, are you going to be in this play as well?"

Kovu said, "As long I don't get nervous."

Vitani said, "And maybe I can do a love scene with Kion."

Scar said, "Ah, good. You can help entertain dear old Daddy.."

Nuka said, "Well, I suppose I'll join too. The least I can do is be in the show so I don't have to be a loner."

Kion said, "Welcome to the dead side, Nuka!

Kiara said, "Alright, now we need to tell dad the new."

Fuli said, "But what if he disagree with it?"

Kion said, "Well it like I always say, don't stop till it over."

So Kion and Kiara went back to Pride Rock to tell their father the new.

Simba said, "Kiara, Kion! What's going on?"

Kiara said, "Dad, we got good news and bad news, but we're afraid you might get mad."

Simba said, "What is it?"

Kion took a deep breath and spoke faster and said, "This morning we saw Scar walking around the Prideland. We thought he was dead, but it turn out he was alive. We sent Fuli to stop him, but instead we made a deal. We went to the Outland and decided that we do a play so you can bring the Outland back into the Prideland as a rejoin. Zira didn't know that the Hyneas killed Scar. She wasn't there and that what happened."

Simba said, "Um...Do you mind running that by me again, more slowly this time?"

Kiara said, "I'll say it. Dad, we need you and the other Prideland to be the audience for the play that Kovu, Nuka, Vitani, Lion Guard and I will do. We want to get the Outland and the Prideland together after we found out that Scar is back. Plus, we went to the Outland to reunite with Zira."

Simba said, "Kiara...We can't allow Scar and Zira back into the Pride Lands."

Kion said, "Dad, we have to do the play at the very least. Scar and Zira said that if we entertain them, they'll let us live, but they'll kill us if we aren't good enough. We need you and the Pridelanders to back us up if we fail."

Simba sighed and said, "Well, alright."

Kion said, "Get Mom and the Pridelanders, and then we'll head back over."

Simba said, "Alright."

Kiara said, "Also, have Zuri, Tifu, Ono, Beshte, and Bunga be in our play."

Simba said, "Got it."

So Simba got everybody to come to the border. Soon, everybody from both Outland and Prideland gathered around the border. The two lion group started growling at each other. Kion made an announcement.

Kion said, "Everyone, we are gathered today for a special event. A play, to entertain you all."

The lion began chattering. Kiara came forward with an announcement as well.

Kiara said, "Today, we are gonna tell and show you a story of the two fighting lions who can't seem to get along."

Simba said, "Boy, that's all too familiar..."

Kiara said, "Alright, the first one we got is two fighting lion named Kion and Kovu."

So the curtain was open and it show the Pridelanders Kion fighting with the Outlanders Kovu.

Kion said, "Grrrr...You'll never defeat me, scum!"

Kovu said, "Eat my short, traitor."

Kiara said, "So you see, these two lions can't get along, but they're two pretty couple who would love to get along."

Bunga said, "Oh Vitani, where therefore are you Vitani?"

Vitani said, "Right here, you wacko!"

Bunga said, "Oh Vitani, how is my sweet girl doing?"

Vitani said, "Oh, wonderfully...darling..."

Bunga said, "Would you like to watch the sunrise with me?"

Vitani said, "Why, I'd love to..."

Kiara said, "So the two couple watch the sunrise together, but soon their parents found them and they were busted."

Kion said, "Bunga, what are you doing?"

Bunga said, "Uh, I was just-"

Kovu said, "Vitani, what in tarnation is going on here?"

Vitani said, "Please, listen, I can explain..."

Kovu said, "Get away from that Honey Badger."

Bunga said, "Hey, I have a name you know."

Kovu said, "And I should care...why?"

Kion said, "Don't you talk back at my son."

Kovu said, "Make me."

Kiara said, "So the two lions continued fighting for a long time. Now here comes the tragic part. For several days, every lions began fighting and killing each other. Soon, no more animals are alive. Bunga and Vitani ran away. The only two lions left in the Prideland are Nuka and Fuli. They were depressed to see what happened to the Prideland and the Outland."

Fuli said, "It's awful what's happened here..."

Nuka said, "Yes. It all because the Prideland and the Outland couldn't get along, but I bet we can make it better."

Fuli said, "How?"

Nuka said, "By starting a Pride, all of our own. Then we will make sure all of the lions joins together and none of them will be left out."

Fuli said, "You're kidding, right?"

Nuka said, "Nope"

Fuli said, "Well, okay."

Kiara said, "So now, Nuka and Fuli restored the Prideland once again. Soon, they raise kids named Tifu and Zuri. The Outlanders and the Pridelanders signed a peace treaty to have the Prideland and the Outland work together. The End."

The crowds applauded cheerfully.

Kion said, "So, audience, what did you think?"

Sarafina said, "I think it was wonderful."

Zira said, "Well, I think it was good. How about you Scar?"

Scar said, "Well...It was...suitable enough. Pridelanders, you live today."

Kion said, "What do you think dad?"

Simba said, "Well, of course I liked it..."

Kiara said, "So, does this mean the Outlanders can stay with us Pridelanders?"

Simba said, "Maybe, but it's going to need to be a slow process. And I don't want Scar and Zira in the Pride Lands under any circumstances."

Kiara said, "What?"

Kion said, "But the whole play was about having everybody in the Prideland. Weather is the king or queen."

Simba said, "Kion, you know what Scar did. There's no way I'm letting him put the Pride Lands in danger ever again, especially with you two around."

Kiara said, "Mom."

Nala said, "Simba, I think you should let them."

Simba said, "Nala, not Scar. You know just as well as I do what kind of lion he is. Same with Zira. However, I might be willing to let Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu come, though. They deserve better."

Nala said, "But you should also let Scar and Zira comes. I know what they did wrong, but you can't hold it against it forever."

Kion said, "There must be a way to undo this process."

Simba said, "Nala, I'm willing to let every single other outlander come, and you've kept me on the right path ever since we were cubs, but I don't want to endanger my kingdom...or my family."

Kiara said, "Why don't you tell Scar how you feel instead? Remember, you taught me a word, We are one."

Kion said, "You can also talk to Zira."

Simba said, "I guess that's a point...But Dad gave Scar a second chance after he killed his Lion Guard members, and look what happened to him.."

Nala said, "But you can give him a third chance. Beside, he is a little old right." She winks at Simba.

Simba said, "Ah...I see where you're going..."

Kion said, "Hey Scar, Zira, can you come over for a second?"

So Zira and Scar went to Simba and Nala.

Kiara said, "We'll leave you four to talk."

So Kion and Kiara left the four alone.

Scar said, "What do you want, Simba?"

Simba sighed and said, "Look, I wanna talk to you about why you choose to killed my father?"

Scar said, "Why do you care about that?"

Simba said, "Please tell me."

Zira said, "Scar, just tell him."

Scar sighed and said, "As I think you know, your father and I never got along, except maybe for a short while in cubhood. You also know what happened when I was leader of the Lion Guard. But the truth is, ever since I lost the Roar of the Elders, my jealousy grew and grew. Your father, I realized, had EVERYTHING going for him. Whereas I, on the other hand, had nothing. I met Zira here only after I took over, which is why you never knew her before I made you run away."

Simba said, "I see."

Zira said, "And Simba, I should've not tried to kill you in the first place. I didn't know it was those filthy Hyneas."

Simba said, "It's okay, Zira. But still, you are allied with the one lion who single-handedly ruined my life."

Zira said, "Don't blame me. Scar is the one who started the whole thing."

Scar said, "Hey, unleast I didn't abuse my children the way you did to your."

Zira said, "Well I guess that is true."

Scar said, "And let's not forget that two of them are MY children as well, so you have to answer to me for anything you've done to them in my absence."

Zira said, "Fine, but you gotta learn to be a little kinder to Simba."

Scar said, "Why do you care so suddenly?"

Zira said, "Because you're his nephew, that why."

Scar said, "You mean he's my nephew. So now that you know he didn't separate you from me, you no longer hate him?"

Zira said, "Well, I still want him to have us be at the Prideland."

Simba said, "Look, I'll only let you come back to the Prideland on one condition."

Scar said, "And what might that be?"

Simba said, "You two will help us around the Prideland whenever we needed. Scar, you will help Kion be the best Lion Guard and Zira, you will help Kiara be the best future queen."

Scar said, "And why would we have any desire to do that?"

Simba said, "Well, me and Nala are usually busy."

Nala said, "We need to get food for the Prideland."

Scar said, "Well, that is the king's responsibility..."

Nala said, "Not that you ever did it..."

Scar said, "I did so. Unlike the other lioness didn't find food for us all when I was ruling the Prideland."

Nala said, "That because the animals ran away and we couldn't find any food."

Scar said, "I see."

Nala said, "You've just blocked everything, haven't you? You think you were the greatest king ever, don't you?"

Scar said, "So what if I do?"

Zira said, "Well, no one say we are the greatest king or queen, but as long we worked together, we can make this land a better place."

Simba said, "I guess you're right. Welcome back Uncle Scar."

Scar said, "Thank you, Simba."

The two lions hugged each other. Meanwhile, with the cubs who are also happy.

Kion said, "Well Kiara, it look like we did it."

Kiara said, "Yeah...I guess we did..."

Kovu said, "Hey Kiara."

Kiara said, "Kovu!"

Kovu said, "I'm so glad we get to see each other again."

Kiara said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kovu said, "Kiara, can I ask you something?"

Kiara said, "Sure Kovu. What is it?"

Kovu said, "When you become queen of the Prideland, can I be your king?"

Kiara said, "Oh, I thought you'd never ask!"

So Kovu and Kiara hugged each other.

Vitani said, "Kion."

Kion said, "Vitani, you are one hot cub..."

Vitani giggled and said, "You are so handsome. Maybe when we're grown. We can both get marry."

Kion said, "Well, I AM the Lion Guard leader...Who says I can't pull a few strings and have Rafiki do it for us now?"

Vitani said, "Well, I still have some training to do, but can I help you with the Lion Guard job?"

Kion said, "Of course!"

So Kion and Vitani hugged each other as well. Soon, everybody went back to Pride Rock with the Outlanders and they all live happily.

The End.


End file.
